overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ashurbanipal
Ashurbanipal (アッシュールバニパル) is the Grand Library that's located at the tenth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Background Most of the books in the library of the Great Tomb of Nazarick are summoning books. In reality, there is no need to acquire so many books, as using every single resource from Nazarick, it still cannot summon about one tenth of the amount of monsters. Therefore, the true reason for gathering so many books was to hide important magic items by blending them among the ordinary ones. There are three major corners in the library. The areas are the corner of wisdom, the corner of knowledge and the corner of magic. The books in the library can be mainly put into five categories: * The first category are a collection of recorded monster data, which was required to summon said monsters such as mercenaries. There are three types of monsters inside Nazarick. The first type consists of monsters that are created in a similar manner as player characters. The next type consists of automatically spawning monsters that are under level thirty, and the last type consists of monsters that are summoned as mercenaries. Mercenary monsters need to be summoned using a book, a special summoning ritual and adequate amount of gold. Thus, they cannot be summoned without a book. * The second category are magic items, which certain data crystals can only be imbued into a book-shaped object. Items shaped like books usually tend to be single use magic items. The difference between a scroll and a book is that while scrolls can only be used by certain classes, anybody can use a book. * The third category are event items, which are not uncommon for an item to be required when advancing into a special class. These can be items required for class change, items for race change, learning new magic and books studying about skills, legends. Additionally, some of these items come in the shape of a book. Even Ainz needed a "Book of the Dead" when he evolved from a Skeleton Mage into an Elder Lich. There are other books such as "Bibliography of Weapon Research" or "Anecdotes of the Four Great Spirits". There are also books that teach new magic. * The fourth category are a cosmetic skin database, which these books contain the cosmetic skin data of objects like swords, shields and armor. Thus, players with certain blacksmith skills can put new skins on items with this and other appropriate materials. * The fifth category are novels in the form of book shaped items. Normally, there would be old and classic literature whose copyright ran out a long time ago but there are also background stories distributed by the development team and original novels written by players in YGGDRASIL. There is also a number of fanfiction based on the worlds of YGGDRASIL or game guides in the form of diaries or novels. Chronology The Emissary of the King Arc Ainz Ooal Gown visited the library under the guise of doing research, instead he wanted to brush up on his management skills and decided to take-out some self-help books. He had to take out several stacks of books to acquire only two books, so that he would not reveal his insecurity to the library staff. The Two Leaders Arc Mare Bello Fiore visited the Great Library to seek permission from Titus Annaeus Secundus to borrow his Overlord guardians. Layout The wide front door of the library is guarded by two high class golems. The library itself is well groomed, displaying a lot of art pieces and decorations covering every corner of the library. Resembling something similar to an art museum, even the ceiling is adorned with beautiful painting. There is also a second floor in the library with a lot of glass shelves orderly placed. It is very much this way that almost all of the shelves cannot be visibly seen in a single glance. There are also several smaller rooms designed for specialized uses and the individual rooms for the staff. * Room of Logic * Room of Wisdom * Room of Magic * Crafting Room: This room is where magic scrolls are produced. Inside it is a workshop containing countless materials of great quality and quantity, which are used in manufacturing magic scrolls. Literary Collection * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Anecdotes of the Four Great Spirits * Bibliography of Weapon Research * Book of the Dead * Ninya's Diary * PKing For Dummies * Romeo and Juliet * The Secret of Building Trust With One’s Subordinates * The Tale of the Heike * Things That Hated Bosses Don't Do Known Characters from Ashurbanipal * Titus Annaeus Secundus * Librarian J * Aelius * Aurelius * Cocceius * Fulvius * Ulpius Trivia * It is heavily guarded by the five Overlords of the Grand Library in Nazarick. * There are multiple spirits and elder liches working there in the library. * Titus conducts his research and experiments in this library. * Tabula Smaragdina was known to have added many esoteric works from all over the world in the library. * The library is a reference to Ashurbanipal, the last great king of the Neo-Assyrian Empire known for its collection of clay tablets. Category:Locations Category:10th Floor Category:Areas